Sympathy
by squishy1718
Summary: "I had lost my Miley Ray and she would never look at me the same. She had stolen my heart and I had crushed hers." A Niley story. Starts from the break-up. Flash forward to The Kids Inaugural. Nelena & Mustin in the beginning.
1. Losing The One

Nick's point of view.

My mom had always told me the grass was greener on the other side. And the truth was I believed her.

But let me tell you, the grass was not greener on the other side, it was dark and lonely. No one had been there in years. The sun never shined and it always rained.

But the other side, the side I liked to call perfection, was different. The grass was the brightest shade of green and sitting there smiling was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

She sat Indian style, waving at me. Her long brown hair hung loosely down her back, and those eyes that I could go on for days about, shined.

You're probably wondering "Why is this dude complaining?" That sounds amazing, right? Wrong.

The only problem was that memory was a thing of the past. If it was 2007, I could walk over and hold her in my arms and never let go. But Miley was no longer mine. I had lost her because it all just got to me.

Because I was arrogant, stubborn, and plain old scared to love. I had lost the one.

* * *

The honest reason I had broken it off was because it was just too hard.

Both of us were just entering the spotlight. The constant paparazzi, (which was nothing compared to today) everyone wanting to know everything. Crazy, obsessive fans.

I just felt like I couldn't breathe and I figured the only way I could deal with this was to break up with Miley.

When I had told this to Joe and Kevin they stared at me like I had just told the world was ending. I told them this was for the best. For hours they tried to persuade me, tell me that I was talking nonsense.

But I was 14 and unwilling to listen, the day I told Miley the sparkle she had disappeared in seconds. She stared at me in shock and started to sob. I tried to comfort her but she yanked her arm away from me. She had broken in front of me. I could hear her and my own heart shattering. Her dull eyes looked into mine searching for an answer that she would not find. She looked away sadly and slowly walked away.

I walked back to my room and sat on my tour bed. Realization hit me.

Not only had I lost the love of my life I had lost my best friend.

When me and Miley would sing together no longer would she ruffle my curls, kiss my cheek, or wink just for me. When shows were over she wouldn't embrace me or kiss me and tell me how good I did. When I texted her I needed a friend she wasn't going to be the one who rushed over with sugar free ice cream and lend an ear to listen.

I had lost my Miley Ray and she would never look at me the same. She had stolen my heart and I had **crushed** hers.


	2. Reading Sadness

Thinking of all this only made my heart break all over again. I brushed my hand across my cheek wiping away the fresh batch of tears. I opened my eyes bringing myself back to reality.

That was a year ago and it was 2009 now. I was dating Selena, all my songs were crap, and Miley was with a douche bag. My life was upside down.

Joe walked in a grin on his face even though his eyes read sadness. He looked at me and shook his head. He gave me a warm hug and sat on the bed.

"So what did Miley do this time?" Joe asked honestly.

I thought for a moment and replied "Joe, Miley didn't do anything. I was the one who broke up with her."

To which he responded "Oh please Nick, Miley was going to dump you for me any day."

I stared him down , when he shrugged "What, we still can't joke about this yet?"

"No." I replied tersely. "Sorry." Joe murmured.

A few moments later Kevin walked in and asked "Who died?" Frankie ran past Nick's room yelling Niley. Joe chuckled under his breath as the other two sat in silence letting the irony pass.

Out of nowhere Kevin said "I don't think it's fair of you to drag Selena on when we all know you're not over Miley. How many hearts do you plan on breaking?"

"Oh Kevin, always the realistic one." A feminine voice replied. Demi Lovato walked in brushing her hand across her newly died black hair. Joe instantly smiled, the sadness draining from his hazel eyes.

Demi smiled at the three of us, giving each of us a hug. Demi looked around my room, eyed the bean bag chair, and plopped down.

I looked at Demi questioningly. Could I really discuss my failing relationship with her best friend?

"Nick its fine. I have never really met Miley. So I can't decide if I'm team Niley or Nelena." Demi giggled.

Kevin nodded his head in agreement. "Well said Demi."

She spoke again "On the bright side, I can decide tonight."

My jaw dropped in shock. "What?"

Kevin put his head in his hands, sighing. "You didn't tell him Joe?"

"Do you really think I was going to tell Nick that the girl he was in love with but was dating someone else was going to be at the Kids Inaugural while we performed in front of Barrack Obamas kids!" Joe said in one breath.

"No need to tell him you just did." Demi pointed out. I stared at the 3 of them.

"Wear red." Demi murmured. I looked at Demi confused.

She replied "I've read multiple times Miley's favorite color on a guy is red."

"Demi, shouldn't Nick wear any color? Not Miley's favorite color, as he is dating Selena." Kevin said, replicating that of my dad.

Demi's phone started ringing to Got Me Going Crazy. '_Hey there pretty lady_' Demi whipped open her phone and leaned forward letting her black hair hood her quickly reddening cheeks. She read a text aloud, "Selena's not coming." Red shirt, I thought to myself.


	3. Taking Over Thoughts

I pulled nervously on my rolled sleeves, trying to distract myself. Demi smacked my hand away as Joe in a girlish voice said "You're going to crease the cute."

The four of us walked onto the carpet, smiling to be polite. I walked over to Demi, ready to take a picture as the "Camp Rock" kids. Joe nearly knocked me over, rearranging us all. So I was now in between Kevin and Joe.

He looked at me and answered my question, "My better side."

I nodded and smiled to the best of my ability. I looked around searching for Miley but saw her nowhere.

Miley was always late. I remembered that one time I had rented a... I quickly opened my eyes removing myself from that memory.

I didn't need to reminisce on that blissful memory and fall back into the real world, only to realize she was no longer mine.

Maybe I wouldn't see Miley, and have her take over my thoughts. Maybe we wouldn't cross paths all night. I nodded, assuring myself.

Kevin thanked the photographer, are cue to go. We waved and began walking away.

Then it hit me.

The cameras were in front of us.

Meaning no profile photos. Meaning no better angle. What was Joe talking about?

* * *

I had walked around the whole stadium without one sign of Miley, good. Right?

When she sang I would play guitar or talk to Garbo, anything but hear that voice.

It was starting.

A few minutes passed when I heard… _I can almost see it. _

It was Miley. A new song? It was strange to hear new songs. When we were Niley, she would come running to me and sing right away.

I started to walk away but the truth was Miley's voice was kryptonite to me. It pulled me.

I would only look for a moment though. Nothing more.

I walked to the side of the stage and saw her.

My heart stopped.

There she stood in a tight-in-all-the-right-places red dress. Her hair was pulled back, showing off her flawless face.

This song was incredible. Every emotion pouring out of her and into the lyrics.

I could feel my heart beating and my pants growing increasingly tighter.

I looked at her again and a lyric came to mind. _High heels, red dress. _I looked down to see my red button down tucked into place. Of course, we would match.

She finished the song and smiled that smile of hers. Walking off the stage.


	4. Inside Your Head

Demi's point of view—

I sat in front of the mirror breathing slowly. I couldn't do this.

Every once in a while it just got to me. I was 16 and about to sing in front of thousands of people.

Tears started streaming down my face. I stared at myself in the mirror and loosely twirled my fingers around a strand.

Who was I kidding? I was no Taylor or Camilla.

The tears slowly dropped from my eyes, drenching my cheeks.

I heard a click and the Miley Cyrus walked into my room. "Oh I'm sorry! I needed a place to hide from Ni—" She quickly registered I had been crying.

She walked over to me and wrapped me in her arms, hugging me tight. I instantly felt better and hugged her back.

I think the most I had ever said to this was girl was "Hey. Nice to see you again," But she dropped everything just to comfort me.

She probably had to change and get her hair done but here she was. She pulled away and dragged a chair next to mine, sitting next to me.

"Miley, you can go…I'm fine."

Miley looked at me and finally spoke. "Demi you're gorgeous."

I laughed. Did Miley Cyrus just tell me I'm gorgeous? She nodded her head.

"No really Demi. I love the darker hair and you have a killer body." She was so forward but in a good way. In a way it showed how honest she was.

She stared into my eyes and finally spoke. "Demi, I know how hard it can get. The constant paparazzi, the haters, the constant worry, those boys. But in the end the only person who can get inside your head is you. There are days where I can't go on. And all I feel like doing is quitting but then I remember the fans and the music. It's what I love to do and wouldn't change that for anything. I can just tell it's what you want to do. And to have a set of pipes like yours, you'd have to be crazy not to use them."

I instantly smiled and hugged Miley. Miley looked at my clothing rack and laughed that throaty laugh her of hers. "So what are you going to wear gurl?" I laughed and knew Miley and I were going to be good friends.


	5. Reaching Out

Nick's point of view—

We were singing the last song in the set of the show and nearly done. I sang the last line and managed a smile. The music faded as the rest of the celebrities walked on the stage and stood in a row.

I glanced down the line, my eyes instantly stopping on Miley. She was in another outfit, her long hair pulled into two scrunchies.

A small smile on her face, her hand holding Demi's. Her obvious charm had already shined on Demi.

She noticed me staring and quickly looked to the ground. Joe walked over to me and quietly whispered "Go to her." And that's exactly what I planned on doing.

I moved swiftly to Miley. Hands patted my back and hands slammed against my own. But really I was paying no attention. She gazed up at me, our eyes locking.

The second I was in front of her, I pulled her close to me. My nose filled with her unmistakable scent, our as I liked to call it the best smell possible.

She wrapped her small arms around me and breathed my name. I realized I had to let go sooner or later, so unwillingly I did. I pulled away and smiled more than I had in months.

* * *

(Minutes before this)

Miley's point of view—

I don't even know why I try anymore. I have rearranged my hair over and over again for at least 15 minutes. I had considered changing but that too obvious. I put on more lip gloss. I tried a braid, a bun, and even a twist. I tried sneakers then heels even boots.

I had just put my hair into pigtails when a man with a headset came yelling it was time to go to the front. He dragged me to the side of the stage.

I saw Demi and raced to her side. I must have looked panicked as she intertwined out fingers and lead us to the stage.

Demi flashed a smile and said "Cute pigtails."

Shit. Pigtails. Really, Miley? Way to impress Nick Jonas.

I turned to my left, saw him, and gasped. God, the things I would do to that boy. Rip off that red shirt.

Demi burst into an uncontrollable laughter. "Did I just say that out loud?" I asked.

Demi nodded still laughing. I slapped my hand over my mouth and could feel my cheeks reddening.

"I'll let it slide and pretend you meant Justin." Demi joked. I must have rolled my eyes as Demi then said  
"Or meant Nick."

He started to make his way towards us. I looked down sadly knowing he would fake a smile and walk away.

Determination filled his eyes as he walked closer towards us. Before I knew it Nick Jonas was standing in front of me, reaching out. Reaching out to hold me.


End file.
